Disc Competition
Disc Competitions are competitions that involve throwing a Flying Disc. The player's dog must catch the disc without dropping it. In Nintendogs, if a dog misses a disc, he or she will lose a point. Scoring depends on how far the disc goes, and you can identify the different point zones by the color of the ground. It is an easy contest to start with for Beginners. You will need a Disc to participate in this contest. Training You can train your pup in the park, when there aren't any other puppies, to avoid distraction, or at home (there is less room, though) if you only have one puppy in the house. Speed It is suggested to practice with your dog at least twice per day at the park. If you have the Mario Kart, your dog can chase it and thus increase your dog's speed. Using the Boomerang can also help increase your dog's speed for both the disc competiton and lure coursing competition. The Boomerang can furthermore improve your dog's jumping and timing. Nintendogs + Cats In Nintendogs + Cats, if your dog misses the disc, you do not lose points. Instead, you simply do not get points. In addition to getting more points for catching the disc farther away, your dog will get bonus points for catching the disc in mid-air, especially if he/she does a flip while catching it. If you make your way up to the Nintendogs Cup and win 1st place, then you will receive $500 and the Victory Crown. Please note that you can receive only one Victory Crown per pet. 'Rules' Throw a disc for your dog to catch it. The further you throw, the more points you get. 'Bonuses' Jump Bonuses add 1 point to your score. To earn a Jump Bonus, your dog must jump to get it. Once on the 2nd cup, if you catch it in the bonus area, 2 points are added. If you jump-catch in the bonus area, you can also get an extra 2 points. If your dog does this, it can easily pull ahead from the other dogs who are competing. 'Traps' On the 3rd cup, sand pits appear. If your dog runs through these, it will slow down if it is not trained at the seaside park. Try to avoid these sand pits! 'Training' If you go to the park, you can throw the disc in an area as big as the disc stadium. If no other dogs are there, it will help technique. If 2 or more dogs are there, it will help speed. Another way to increase speed is with the Mario Kart, Peach Kart, or Yoshi Kart. Drive it around making sure your dog doesn't catch it. Boomerangs can improve your dog's speed, also. The helicoptors can improve jumping height. Train at the seaside park to improve running speed through sand traps. A dog deserves a treat or a petting when it successfully catches a disc while training at the parks. Nintendogs+Cats 005.JPG|A dog getting the Zone Bonus Nintendogs+Cats 006.JPG|A dog getting the jump bonus Nintendogs+Cats 007.JPG Nintendogs+Cats 008.JPG|A dog celebrating victory by howling Nintendogs+Cats 009.JPG|Getting the trophy File 003.JPG|Three dogs... who don't seem to be excited about the competition. R 001.JPG|Getting 1st Place for the Nintendogs Cup. P 002.JPG|Getting 1st Place and winning the crown. flipper.JPG|A dog flipping while catching a disc PoppiTops 001.JPG PoppiTops 002.JPG|The Nintendogs Cup course with many sand traps and a large audience. PoppiTops 003.JPG|A Dog celebrating victory by howling. Doggie12.JPG|Three dogs before the competition. Doggie7.JPG|A dog about to start catching discs. HNI_0093.JPG|The Junior Cup Course. Disc Competition Ameteur Cup.jpg|The Amateur Cup Course. It is almost like the Junior Cup Course except that there are bonus areas. HNI_0097 Pro Cup.JPG|The Pro Cup Course, which introduces sand pits. In Other Launguages Category:Contests